Skateboarders take photographs and record videos of their tricks, stunts, and maneuvers. Occasionally, skateboarders engage in their activities in dim lighting or at night. When skating, skateboarders have to choose between holding the cameras, lights, and accessories in their hands as they skate or setting the cameras, lights, and accessories on stationary stands. However, carrying the accessories while skating results in blurry images, shaky video, and shaky and inconsistent lighting; stand-mounted accessories only provide stationary camera views and lighting. A system for mounting accessories on skateboards is needed.